Damien Thorn (Damien)
Damien Thorn (born June 6th, 1971) is the titular character and protagonist of the 2016 television series, Damien. Damien is the Antichrist foretold in the Book of Revelations; the son of Lucifer who is destined to become "the greatest tyrant the world has ever known" to be worshiped like a king and then to reveal his true nature and bring about the End of Days through plague, darkness, famine and war, only to be defeated by the Second Coming of Christ at the Last Judgement; a destiny he refuses. He is known to the Thessalonians as the Man of Lawlessness, as well as the False Messiah, the Beast, or simply the Devil, among many other names. Damien is burdened by a dark past involving mysterious murders, conspiracies, and Satanic rituals. At 30-years-old, Damien was a young and gifted artist working as a war photographer in the Christian Quarter of the Old City in Damascus, Syria when he experiences a traumatic experience with a demonically possessed old woman where he recalls the dark memories of his past. Seeking answers, he sets off on a path of dark self-discovery. Biography Early Life Season One Personality Damien is described as a tragic young man who's lost everything in his life, always surrounded by death and weird happenings; the victim of his own horror story, unable to find closure or reason to the things he's experienced. He often puts himself in situations where the pain and suffering he witnesses around him have some context, where they make some sense as a way for him to cope with the traumas and losses of his own past. As a result of this, he can't stay in one peaceful place for too long; he has to move on, he can't keep friends or get too close to people, and as a result is a very lonely person who keeps to himself. Despite his Satanic nature and destiny, Damien is fundamentally a good person who cares for others. His time growing up, repressing his memories, has made Damien a new person, despite his dark past returning to him gradually. His sympathy carries through in his experiences as a war photographer in which he sees traumatizing and heinous acts committed against the innocent by militia in war-torn countries. He is righteously indignant and wishes to see evil punished. More than just a good conscience, however, Damien's dark past also haunts him, as do the omens that surround his life. His experiences in war have left him somewhat existentially nihilistic and skeptical of religion; believing that there is no God and that things happen for no higher reason or purpose. Physical Description Now he has grown up, Damien is a full grown man in his thirties Supernatural Abilities Powers Damien had yet to come into his diabolical abilities since his childhood. This is most likely due to him trying to repress the memories and traumas of his early life, denying and rejecting his true nature as the Antichrist. Currently, Damien has no conscious control or awareness of his powers and his abilities are passive and unpredictable, affecting the environment and the people around him. However, due to the event of the season finale, Damien has fully embrace his satanic side and can use his powers to his maximum. Satanic Heritage: * Diabolical Causality'': 'Damien's will is enacted upon the world, such as when he wished for the soldiers of the foreign regime to pay for their heinous acts; they were quickly arrested, and hanged. * '''Diabolical Protection: '''Damien is invulnerable to harm and immune to all ailments, and doesn't become entangled with the law. * '''Charisma: Damien is infallibly; attractive, handsome, seductive, "well-endowed", intelligent, persuasive and charismatic. * Mind Control: '''Damien got Lyon's men to kill each other and persuaded a woman to give him her car. * '''Animal Control: Damien can communicate with and control any creature. * Limitless Resources: Damien instinctively uses all of the circumstances surrounding him to his optimal benefit, thus he always "just knows" what the best course of action is and makes the right decision in any situation. He is able to manipulate any target into succumbing to his desire. * Diabolical Presence: Damien can intimidate anyone with just his presence. He feeds from the evil, violence and death around him. This is why is attracted to war-zones and oppressed countries like Syria. * Evil Empowerment: Similar to his causality ability, Rutledge also claims that his presence also strengthens as influences the evil in others of his choosing, driving them to extremes such as violence, rape, murder and suicide. * Resurrection: '''Damien was able to resurrect Simone after she was shot dead in the head by Detective Shay. * ''Diabolical Visions'':''' Damien is susceptible to visions and premonitions of diabolical activities and entities. These often manifest as hallucinations of disturbing and malformed people who may prophetically speak to him, as well as nightmares in which he sees people he knows in grotesque or perverted situations. Category:Characters Category:Antichrist Category:Males